Two Sugars, Some Murders, and a Protégée
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: John's niece comes to visit during her school break and ends up staying at Baker Street. At first glance she's very much like her uncle, but Sherlock learns she is much more than what she lets on.
1. Chapter 1

It always seemed to start with the same phrase when John Watson came to Sherlock Holmes, the same two words when he came looking for help or something else ridiculous. This time in particular, like any other occasion was no different, or so it seemed.

"Uhh, Sherlock?" John's voice sounded from the doorway.

Standing by the window with his back to the door, Sherlock's head immediately snapped up at the stuttered sentence, his eyes wide and emotionless. "What is it, John?" His deep baritone voice filling the cluttered living room.

"So uhh, my niece is coming to visit for the next week while she's out on school break, but Mary and I don't have any room at our flat." John explained.

"So?" Sherlock said bluntly as he continued to look out the window down to Baker Street. With his back turned he could almost literally feel John's stare burn holes in his back. It was silent for a moment however, causing Sherlock to turn and look at John, who seemed as though he were in a trance, staring into space. He was looking at Sherlock, but his eyes were glazed over. "John?" The consulting detective called to his friend.

John blinked, his body flinching as he came back to reality. Shaking his head, John rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that." Finally, looking up at Sherlock, he squinted his eyes. "I was just wondering if she could stay here with you, in my old room."

This made Sherlock look at John oddly, and it was silent in the room as the two men stared at each other, gauging the others reaction before the silence was broken. "Are you trying to set me up with your niece?"

At that question, John's face lit up in unbelievable shock. "No! Absolutely not! She's twenty-one for Christ's sake, Sherlock!" He sputtered in surprise. "I was just wondering if could sleep here while she visits."

"Oh." Sherlock said, taking a step back in realisation.

"Yeah." John nodded.

There were a couple beats of silence before Sherlock spoke. "What's she like?" He asked thoughtfully.

"She's quiet." John relented, putting his hands in his pockets as he stared at the floor.

"Right..." Sherlock sighed, looking up to the ceiling. It was quiet once again before the next question bubbled up. "Was she at the wedding?"

"Uhh, no." John admitted. "Harry didn't come, and Jenna had finals."

"Jenna?"

"Yeah, that's her name."

"Of course it is." Sherlock rolled his eyes. After much, but quick, deliberation, he came to a decision. "Fine. If she can stand living with someone such as myself for seven days and not get in the way, by all means." He said, picking up his violin and plucking at the strings. "Let her stay."

As Sherlock began to play his violin, John watched him peculiarly before shaking his head with a determined and confused look on his face. "Uhh, right then." His hands balled into fists for a moment before unfurling. "O-kay, I'm going to talk to Mrs. Hudson, check to see if it's alright." He announced, but still Sherlock did not reply. Turning on his heel, John left the room and made his way downstairs. "Good night, Sherlock!" He called on his way down.

It was hours later after the sun had set and John was long gone did Sherlock speak again. "When does she come to London, John?" He said, playing the last note on his violin. When he gained no reply, he looked up and around the room in confusion. "John?"

* * *

_**A/N: This is my first Sherlock fanfiction, but the second piece for the show that I've written. People I've talked to have liked this idea, so we'll see how this goes. Follow me or this story to get the updates, and I now have a Facebook page for my fanfiction account. There I'll be posting spoilers and such, so keep an eye on it if you're interested. Thanks for reading and please comment!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Oh John, you must be so excited for your niece to come!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed with a smile on her face as she set down the tray she was carrying, the delicate ceramics tinkling as she did so.

John smiled at her as she handed him a cup of tea. "Thanks," He said, taking the cup from her hands and taking a sip from is. "And yeah, I am. It's been a while since I've seen her."

"Two years." Sherlock interjected from his chair, his hands pressed together under his chin. Mrs. Hudson and John turned their heads to look at him.

"Sorry?" John said, looking at him oddly.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, two years since you've seen her last." Sherlock corrected himself.

"How do you figure?" Came John's next question.

"Well, judging by the gleam and distant look in your eye whenever she comes up in a conversation, you haven't seen her for some time." The deduction began. "Not only that, when you and Mary were getting together wedding invitations, you had said you hadn't seen your niece since before you met Mary, about a year and a half." Sherlock tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "That was half a year ago. So," he leaned forward, his hands once again pressed together under his chin. "Two years ago."

John just stared at him. "Okay..."

"Two years? Why so long?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she started sorting through various items strewn around the room. "Really Sherlock, you should clean this place up a bit before Jenna arrives." She chided.

"Oh, what's the point?" Sherlock waved her off. "It was like this when John moved in, and besides, she's a university student, I have no doubt she's used to conditions worse than this." At this Mrs. Hudson threw her hands on her hips and sighed in exasperation.

"It's okay, Mrs. Hudson." John told the flustered landlady. "She's been busy with her studies, the next two months she has off before going back to school." He explained. "She's going to visit London for a week before going to see Harry for another week."

"Well it sounds like the poor girl deserves a long break." She declared.

"I'm not too worried," John shrugged. "Jenna's a brilliant student, top of her classes; she always has been. Never seemed to have trouble or need help in school."

"Really? Remind me to test that." Sherlock muttered lowly. Regardless, his words were heard by the other occupants of the room.

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson cried in protest from the kitchen.

John shrugged from the opposite chair. "She'd probably enjoy that, actually." He relented before a moan of discomfort issued from the kitchen.

"You really must get rid of these... limbs, my dear." She stood on her tiptoes to peak into a bloody bag that had made its home on one of the refrigerator shelves.

"It's for an experiment." Sherlock easily and carelessly replied.

It was then John's phone trilled, no one but John himself paying heed to the noise. His brow furrowed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and switched it on to find a text waiting to be read on his home screen. "Damn," he mumbled in slight surprise, frowning.

"What is it?" Sherlock's voice was quiet. Looking up John saw him staring at him.

"Oh, it's just a text from Jenna." He replied.

Sherlock's face was emotionless as he spoke. "And?"

"She was supposed to fly in tomorrow evening, but her flight was changed." John said, rereading the text on his phone.

Sherlock tilted his head up. "What does the text read?"

"_Flight has been changed from tomorrow evening to tomorrow afternoon. I'll be there by lunch, don't worry about me. -JW_" John read.

"So?"

"I'm working tomorrow, so... I won't be able to pick her up from Heathrow." All John earned in response though was a _hmph. _Both men sat quietly for a couple minutes, both wrapped up on their own worlds, or in Sherlock's case, in his mind palace, while Mrs. Hudson bustled about the kitchen in an attempt to tidy it up. After a while, John looked up at Sherlock. "Sherlock, would you be able to pick Jenna up and bring her here for me?"

Without looking at him, Sherlock waved John off. "Yeah sure." He said offhandedly.

"Sherlock," John said, his tone serious as he leaned forward. "Will you pick Jenna up from Heathrow?" He asked again.

This time Sherlock straightened up and looked John in the eye. "Yes! I will! Don't worry about it; Jenna will have nothing to worry about." He promised.

John simply blew out the breath he had been holding in. "It's not Jenna I'm worried about." He muttered before hauling himself out of his chair. "Right then, I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson." He bid them before making his was downstairs.

"Good night, John!" Mrs. Hudson called to him cheerily. After hearing the door of the flat closing, she turned to Sherlock who was still in his chair. "Well, tomorrow will be exciting."

Sherlock was silent for a moment before leaping out of his chair, a grin on his face. "Prepare John's old room, Mrs. Hudson." He crowed. "We'll be having company tomorrow." He exclaimed as he walked to his bedroom.

Mrs. Hudson put her hand on her hips and looked down the small hall as Sherlock walled away. "I'm your landlady Sherlock; I'm not your housekeeper." She reminded him as the bedroom door slammed shut.

* * *

_**A/N: Reminder that I have a Facebook page set up as Bad Wolf and Timelords if you'd like spoilers or links! Thanks for reading, and please do leave comments, they help improve my work!**_

_**-B**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

All too soon the incessant, digital beeping of the alarm clock began to cut through the morning air, and with a groan, John rolled over in bed and slammed his hand on the snooze button. He squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance as he groaned, not particularly looking forward to the day ahead of him. It wasn't that didn't look forward to seeing Jenna; it was the simple fact that he didn't want to wait until the evening to see her. The bed shifted underneath him as he was deep in thought, Mary rolling over to curl up as best she could into her husband's side. Unfortunately, her large belly got in the way, which denied her any further contact with John. She sighed. "What's wrong?"

Opening his eyes, John stared at the ceiling glumly. "Is it fair to say I don't want to go to work today?" He asked, his voice scratchy from speaking the first time for the day.

Mary hummed, closing her eyes as she shook her head in response. "No," she finally answered. "You want to spend the day with your niece; you wanted to pick her up."

"It's not that I don't trust Sherlock... But I worry about her." John admitted.

"Well you have reason enough," she said. "You basically raised Jenna."

At this John smiled. "Yeah..." His eyes glazed over as he thought back on the memories. "I was a little younger than her actually when she was born. Tiny thing she was." He smiled wider. "Was there for a lot; first steps, first words, first tooth..." He trailed off though as his smile turned into a frown of regret. "Missed a lot though when she was older, when she moved in with Harry and Clara, especially when I went to Afghanistan..."

"You had to," Mary replied, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure she can't blame you for that."

"Yeah..." They lay there for a bit before John's alarm clock began to beep insistently. John threw his hand outward, effectively slamming the alarm off. "Shut _up_." He groaned, making Mary laugh.

"You won't be able to do that when the baby comes." She teased.

John laughed at her and grinned. "Then I'll have to enjoy it while it lasts." He shot back. Sitting up, he took his phone from his bedside table. "Besides, I have practice from when Jenna was little." This simply made Mary laugh once again.

"That was years ago, John." She laughed.

"No, she still does it." He muttered, switching his phone on. There, awaited a text. "Hmph, speak of the devil." He said, quickly scanning the message.

"What is it?" Mary asked, sitting up and leaning towards John in concern.

Passing over the phone, Mary quickly read the text message herself. It read:

_Boarding the flight soon, looking forward to see you and Aunt Mary. _

_-JW_

"Aunt Mary?" She started. "Hasn't even met me and she seems to be warming up to me." She looked at John smiling.

He smiled back. "Seems so." He murmured, unlocking his phone before texting back a response.

_Alright, remember Sherlock is picking you up from Heathrow and bringing you to Baker Street. I'll see you tonight. _

A moment after John sent the text, his phone rang, a new message on the screen.

_Don't worry._

_-JW_

This made John smile, laughing lowly to himself as he studied the words on screen before sending his response.

_I always worry._

"Hmm..." Mary laid her head on her husband's shoulder one again, her soft hair pressed into his neck. "How much is Jenna like you?" She asked.

John thought about it for a moment. "A lot, apparently."

"Well, it should be interesting to see how she interests with Sherlock." Mary laughed.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"In simply wondering if it will be like when you met him for the first time..." She trailed off before giving another short laugh. "Or when he came back." She added.

John's head snapped up at the afterthought, frowning as he remembered his own reactions before sending one more text.

_Try not to punch him._

The final response took time, but when John's phone finally did go off, Mary got to it first, laughing at the reply. "Oh yeah, definitely like you." She said, handing over the phone. The two word response made John smile fondly.

_No promises. _

_-JW_

* * *

Silent, peaceful, still, impenetrable...

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson's cry successfully broke through Sherlock's mind palace. He opened his eyes, groaning in annoyance as the clicking of Mrs. Hudson's heels grew closer before the woman herself appeared in the doorway, a look of worry on her face. "Sherlock! I thought you would have left by now!" She exclaimed, wringing her hands.

"Why on earth would I be anywhere else at this very moment?" Sherlock retorted, jerking his head back to look at Mrs. Hudson before gazing back at the empty space before him and sliding his eyes closed once more.

"Oh..." She sighed in worry. "Shouldn't you be on your way to Heathrow airport to pick up Jenna, dear? It takes almost two hours to get there..."

Sherlock's eyes snapped open. Jenna. That was right, she was coming today. Already? Immediately the consulting detective flew out of his seat, grabbed his coat and scarf before throwing them on and rushing out of the flat, leaving behind a very confused Mrs. Hudson. Walking outside, Sherlock threw his gloved hand into the air, giving a shout to a passing cab and effectively catching the driver's attention. Fluidly climbing into the backseat, he looked to the driver. "Heathrow." He ordered before settling into his seat for the long drive ahead of him as the cab sped away.

* * *

The worn brown suitcase made a loud clang as it fell down and joined the sea of bags on the carousel at Heathrow airport, its leather straps slapping the metal sidings. Immediately Jenna Watson snatched her bag up and hauled it off the carousel and rushing away to avoid the surging crowd. Flicking her dirty blonde hair back and with her head held high, she made her way out of the arrival area and into the main hall of the airport. However, within eye sight of the doors and taxis, she paused alongside a pillar, drawing her bag up close to her and hitching her carry on higher on her shoulder. Quickly snatching her phone out of her pocket, she sent a text to get uncle, her fingers flying across the screen.

_In London, no sign of Sherlock. What's his number?_

_-JW_

* * *

As his latest patient walked out the door, John's phone buzzed on the desk beside him. Immediately he was on his phone, anxious to see if it was Jenna or not. Reading the text however, he was not pleased with the message he had received. Inputting the phone number, John sent it off as Mary peeked into the room.

"David Antony, been severely sick and has lost more fluids than he's taken." She relayed. However, she smiled slightly at him when she saw his phone on his hand and a frown upon his face. "Jenna?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He muttered. "She's in London."

"Well that's good." Mary replied, inching into the room, worry still etched in her face.

"No sign of Sherlock though."

"Oh," her shoulders slumped in worry. "It can get busy up that way; he's probably just stuck in traffic, John."

"Yeah." He finally agreed as David Antony ran into the room, making a beeline for the sink in the room before vomiting into it.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Jenna finally gained a response from her uncle. Smiling to herself, she created a conversation and sent a message to the number. Soon after she sent the message, she received an answer from the number making her smile grow exponentially.

* * *

"Hurry up," Sherlock muttered under his breath. Heathrow was within sight, only up the road, but thanks to the imbeciles that clearly did not know how to drive and the numerous tourists, getting to the arrivals gate took much longer than it should have. Unsurprisingly, his phone rang from his pocket. Sighing, he pulled it from the depths of his coat, expecting a text from John worrying about his niece. "Really John, you must have more trust in me than this." He said to himself. However, the text message was an unknown number with a simple teasing message.

_I thought you would have been here by now, Mr. Holmes._

_-JW_

Sherlock smirked to himself. Of course she would, obviously so much like John. Finding her would be easy.

_I would think you would have more patience, Miss Watson._

_-SH_

As the cab pulled up to the doors, Sherlock threw the fare at the drivers before exiting into the exhaust filled air. Over the noise of the crowd around him, Sherlock's phone lit up with a new message.

_I'm related to John Watson, what did you expect?_

_-JW_

* * *

Ten minutes and still no sign of the famous detective. Quickly, Jenna flipped through the pictures John had posted on his blog of himself and Sherlock Holmes. She had seen him in numerous of the wedding photos she had been sent, but it still entertained her to see Sherlock and her uncle in those dreadfully funny hats.

Looking up, Jenna saw a tall pale man sweep into the building, his dark blue coat flying out behind him. Smiling to herself, she quickly sent a text before watching the man, phone still in hand.

After a quick glance around the sidewalk outside, Sherlock deemed it to be that Jenna was not waiting outside and made his way in against the mass of people making their way the opposite way. Once inside, he looked around before his phone rang once more. Tuning it on, he saw one simple phrase that told him everything he needed to know.

_I see you._

_-JW_

* * *

His head snapped up immediately, his piercing eyes looking straight ahead. There, by the pillar feet ahead of him, stood a grinning young woman. The second he locked eyes with her, her grin turned into a large smile, one so very much like John's.

Bingo.

* * *

The moment his gaze locked with hers, Jenna smiled. Although she had never met him in her life, she knew more than enough to know that the man looking at her was Sherlock Holmes. She watched him tilt his head and take in the image in front of him before he started to walk towards her. Taking her eyes off the pale man walking towards her, she turned her phone off and put it in her pocket as she listened to the advancing footsteps. When the footsteps stopped next to her, hiking her carry-on higher on her shoulder she looked up expectantly into Sherlock's studying gaze.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes." She said, nodding.

Squinting his eyes slightly, Sherlock processed everything about the young woman before him; everything about her from her long dirty blonde hair, the black leather jacket, red plaid shirt, black pants, combat boots and military reminiscent stance screamed resemblance to John Watson. Finally, he locked eyes with her and smiled curtly. "Miss Watson."

"Jenna." She corrected him, holding her hand out. Sherlock reached his gloved hand out to grasp her small bare hand and give it a firm shake.

"Sherlock." He replied nodding.

"Hello, Sherlock." Jenna continued smiling, earning a smile from Sherlock before she let go of his hand and reached down to grasp the handle of her suitcase. "So? Baker Street, then?"

"Yes." Sherlock turned on his heel, his coat swishing as he turned. As they headed towards the exit, he kept his eyes trained on the outside, searching for available cabs. "So I'm assuming you got my number from your uncle?" He asked.

"Mmhhhmmm." Jenna hummed. "Felt like causing trouble."

"By harassing me or terrifying John?" Sherlock arched an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say I was harassing you," Jenna shrugged as they crossed on to the crowded pavement of the shady loading area. Together they stopped, keen eyes sweeping across the scene before them. "It was more like finding out about the whereabouts of my ride." She said cheekily before looking up to him teasingly. "Well, as for Uncle John, I've been doing that the day since I learned to crawl."

Suddenly Sherlock was walking, his arm outstretched to capture the attention of an available cab driver. Startled slightly, Jenna watched the man walk away before running after him, her boots slapping against the sidewalk. Sherlock kept walking, only stopping to open the cab door. The flash of Jenna's hair shining in the sunlight signaled that she had kept up, thus he continued on. Stepping back, he swept his arm forward, indicating she get in the car. Wordlessly, Jenna threw her bags into the car before scrambling in afterwards, Sherlock climbing in after her. "221B Baker Street." He told the cabbie. After a moment of waiting, the cab pulled out, driving along before making its way to the road back to London. For a while, the pair was silent before Sherlock's phone broke the silence, followed by Jenna's s phone ringing as well. Taking the phone from his pocket, he looked down at the message before looking to Jenna, then back to h his phone and smirking. "So you like to terrify John?" He asked.

"Mmmm... Why?" Jenna didn't look up, instead continuing to stare at the text message she had received.

He held his phone up, a smirk still imprinted on his face. "Want to terrify him some more?" There on his phone was the message:

_Are you with Jenna?_

A smile lit up Jenna's face before she held up her own phone. "Oh God yes." She said, her own phone displaying a message from John.

_Where are you?_

* * *

**_A/N: Chapters will start to get longer. Hope you like this new chapter, and please do review! Thanks!_**

**_-Bad Wolf and Timelords_**


End file.
